1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to snow plows and blowers and more particularly pertains to a new HOT AIR SNOW AND ICE REMOVER for removing snow and ice from side walks with a convection heater.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of snow plows and blowers is known in the prior art. More specifically, snow plows and blowers heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art snow plows and blowers include U.S. Pat. No. 4,033,055; U.S. Pat. No. 3,945,370; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 360,503; U.S. Pat. No. 4,785,561; U.S. Pat. No. 5,365,681; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,071,966.
In these respects, the HOT AIR SNOW AND ICE REMOVER according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of removing snow and ice from side walks with a convection heater.